legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vector the Crocodile
Vector the Crocodile (ベクター・ザ・クロコダイル, Bekutā za Kurokodairu) is an anthropomorphic crocodile, as well as the current leader and head honcho of the Chaotix detective team. Large and imposing with a kind heart beneath his scaly exterior, Vector is always ready to take on adventures and jobs that intended to earn money and pay good money, but is also always willing to help those in need and the contribution to the welfare of the planet for free. Vector's trademark accessory is a set of headphones which he always listens to, even during missions. "Being a good detective is good work. It's got thrills, suspense, mystique...Every day's an adventure!" :—Vector the Crocodile. Appearance :Voice actor: Doug Walker (English), Kenta Miyake (Japanese), Philippe Roullier (French), Diego Sabre (Italian), Andi Krösing (German), Alfonso Vallés (Spanish) Vector is a large, green-skinned crocodile. In the Young Days When Vector was younger, he had black eyes, a yellow front, red scales down his back (sometimes drawn as two ridges rather than one), large, rounded shoulders, and an overall slimmer physique. He wore white gloves, blue shoes with yellow cuffs (sometimes with zippers) and blue headphones with yellow speakers and a yellow belt on which he carried a blue Walkman. In Present Time In the present timeline, Vector gained a much bulkier appearance. The explanation given when Vector realized he had little going for him other than agility, and so had Mighty be his personal trainer to give him more muscle. This was confirmed when Mighty claimed that Vector could fill in for him in the Chaotix given that the Crocodile had become nearly as strong as him after his training course. His age is 20, height is 180cm. (5' 10½"), and weight is 440bs. (200kg.). Vector now sports a thicker body; his stomach, as well as arms, became light green, his eyes, have become orange , and the scales down his back, are now red-orange. The large, round shoulders are much smaller and black in color. He wears white gloves with black-and-white cuffs and shoes embellished with gold buckles and a large gold chain around his neck. His now-wireless headphones became black and somewhat chunkier in design. Possible Future Gallery Personality Vector is easy-going, loud-mouthed and has a heart of a child. He is the brains behind the Chaotix Detective Agency's operations and has a knack for leadership and keeping a cool head even in the most difficult situations. Unfortunately, Vector's position as leader tends to get to his head, which makes him bossy. This often leaves Vector split between the "bossy" and "easy-going" parts of his nature. Nevertheless, Vector enjoys his profession as a leader and detective, and takes his profession seriously, while often showcasing his investigative skills. Vector displays a tough exterior, and a rough speech pattern. He is quick to start a fight, often taking an aggressive approach when facing troubles. Though he is able to find a peaceful solution to a problem, he will only do so as a last resort. Deep down, Vector can be described as a gentle giant with an optimistic viewpoint and a wealthy personality. While able to keep a calm head and a decisive determination when on a case, Vector can have at the same time a cool and relaxed sense of humor with a certain degree of attitude. At the same time, Vector is also charismatic and charming, allowing him to get along well with others, which is especially shown in the case of Espio. Equally, Vector cares deeply for his friends and is always loyal to them. Despite his calm head, Vector has a short temper and aggressive manners. His pretended gentle behavior quickly changes to a rough demeanor with a snappy attitude when things do not go his way, when he feels insulted or peeved, and behaves very direct in front of his friends. He always says what is on his mind, often ending up being downright rude. While Vector is aware he has a big mouth, however, he is not bothered by the fact. One of Vector's most defined traits is his love for money. His behavior is mostly geared around getting rich, and his policy is to never turn down work that pays. He will do almost any kind of work or any type of business if it means that he will get a good income and even gets motivated by the thought of money. Because his business does not run as expected most of the time, Vector often worries about rent payments or other bills for the office. Likewise, he hates having to work for the landlord, who he is constantly at odds with. As a consequence, he can ask friends for jobs and is willing to do things that have nothing in common with detective work at all. Despite his love for cash, Vector has strong morals and will not take jobs that are illegal or dirty. In line with his kind heart, Vector has a strong sense of justice and kindness, despite his argumentativeness. As such, while dedicated to his work, Vector is very charitable, and is known for helping those in need for free, such as finding a lost child or take up meager chases for children. Because of this, Vector will take up cases without any sort of compensation. Despite any money problems his charitability may present, however, Vector will never break his own morals and believes that helping out those less fortunate is the best reward. Next to money, Vector's other great passion is music, which he always listens to. He is often being seen turning up and grooving to his current jam and usually becomes oblivious to the world around him. He also likes to perform in his own band, and believes himself to possess a great singing voice. Even if Vector listens and plays music loudly, he only enjoys the music if it sounds good, while disliking general noise. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Chaotix **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo (Chaotix) **Ray the Flying Squirrel (Chaotix) **Sticks the Badger *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *T-Pup *Buddy Bot *Thomas Jones *Team Rose **Amy Rose (one-time team ally) **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit (one-time team ally) **Cheese the Chao *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Moss the Sloth *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Marine the Raccoon *Christopher Thorndyke *Tikal the Echidna *Vanilla the Rabbit *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Emeral *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su Family *Vector (Human counterpart) Neutral *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Ghost Girl *Chaos/Perfect Chaos *E-102 Gamma *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Gogobas *Babylonians/Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Breezie Rivals *Babylonians/Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Rouge the Bat Enemies *Shreddix *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot *Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-100 Alpha **E-113 Xi *Egg Army **Thunderbolt *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Weasel Bandits *T.W. Barker *Willy Walrus *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Ifrit *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm Abilities and Powers Like most Sonic characters, Vector can curl up to roll and jump on enemies, a move known as the Spin Jump. But unlike most other characters, he has shown the ability to roll into a wheel rather than a ball. He possesses some super speed, but he overall is one of the slower characters. As the Power member of Team Chaotix, he is also very powerful, his greatest power lying in his jaws, which he can use to crunch even extremely hard material like metal between with. Vector is able to slam his body onto the ground to cause massive damage. He can hold Espio and Charmy in his mouth and launch them as fireballs, as well as spit musical notes, breathe fire, make explosive bubblegum, and use his sharp teeth to bite through hard obstacles. He can also blow up huge bubblegum bubbles to slow down his descent or to accelerate with the help of air streams. He also possesses a very loud singing voice, as seen during Team Chaotix' Team Blast, "Chaotix Recital", which is so destructive that it causes all nearby robots to explode. Vector is also shown to be able to generate musical notes. While not nearly as smart as highly intelligent characters like Tails or Dr. Eggman, Vector is an accomplished detective with a knack for solving riddles and mysteries, and is a surprisingly clear thinker. He can piece clues and other minor hints together to often reach correct conclusions that his teammates and most other characters would not have realized until that point. He was the only one of his team to realize their clients' true identity, while he used his investigation techniques to predict Black Doom's movements during the boss fight and also believed more than just evil causes to be behind the story of Shadow's creation. Vector assumed someone was controlling the Time Eater from behind. Vector may also have some skills in machinery, as according to the description of his Extreme Gear Hard-Boiled, it was originally a bike model used for touring until Vector refactored it himself to be used for racing. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks *Bubblegum Descent *Chaotix Recital (Team Blast attack that requires Espio and Charmy) *Climb *Double Jump *Fireball *Fire Combination *Forward Power Attack *Gum Balloon *Hammer Down *Hammer Shot *Head Slide *Homing Attack *Jump Dash *Jump Fireball *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Vector Breath Skills *Super strength *Enhanced bite *Investigative skills *Experienced swimmer **Crocodile Paddle **Alligator Style *Loud and destructive singing voice *Multiple breaths **Concentrated sound wave breath **Fire breath **Explosive bubble gum orb breath *Above-average speed *Hand-to-hand combat *Grinding *Skilled climber *Capable Extreme Gear rider Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past Vector and his teammates Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee first became involved in fighting for Mobius' welfare when they teamed up with Knuckles the Echidna and Mighty the Armadillo to fight Dr. Eggman's machinations near Isolated Island. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Crocodiles Category:Reptiles Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Team Chaotix Category:Power type characters